degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tyger boy don man/DEGRASSI: NEXT CLASS S02E01 my way
HOLLINGSWORTH HOUSE - THE LIVING ROOM Starts with Miles looking into the mirror in his new school suit pulling his collar up and his mum coming round to put it back down. Mrs Hollingsworth: Hunter dont take this extra week off school as a vaccation. Hunter: Any excuse to be off school is a good excuse to be off school. Miles chuckles. Mrs Hollingsworth: Hey, its not funny. You cyberbullied a girl. Miles: So did three of Hunters other minions. Why dont they get suspended. Frankie: Thats because they apologised Hunter: How did you know. Frankie: Vijay uploaded a post to his blog. Frankie leaves the room Miles: Since when did you get here. Hunter: Actually I didnt just not apologise. Mrs Hollingsworth: Your brother knows why but you get in the car or i'll be late. Miles: Late for what. Mrs Hollingsworth: I have buisness to take care of. Miles: Wait so Hunter will be here on his own. Hunter: Yeah, so. Mrs Hollingsworth: He's a big kid now, Hey go ask your sister if she wants a ride. Hunter gets up and goes out to get Frankie. Miles: Mum, are you seriously leaving Hunter on his own. Mrs Hollingsworth: Hunters Harmless, Only thing he cant hurt is his eye sight from all his game. Now lets get you to your new harmless school. Mrs Hollingsworth walks out. Miles: Yeah harmless. THEME SONG DEGRASSI SCHOOL - GYM Frankie Shay Lola and Goldi are with their team playing a game againt The Zoo. Degrassi wins and The Zoo leave the room upset. DEGRASSI SCHOOL - GIRLS LOCKER ROOM The room is full of trash on the floor and clothes ripped at the areas. Lola: Hey, I dont remember washing my clothes with blades. Shay: What the hell happened. Frankie: The Zoo. DEGRASSI SCHOOL - OUTSIDE ' ''The team run outside to see the other team running off to their coach. Goldi: We cant let them go unpunished. Shay: Lets go tell Simpson. Lola: Boring. Frankie: Lola wait. Let them tell Simpson. We take revenge '''DEGRASSI SCHOOL - CAFETERIA Maya walks around the Cafeteria to see Grace and Tiny sitting at the table and goes to sit down. '' Tiny: Whats up Blondie Maya goes to sit down. Maya: Hey how was your -- ''Then Zig comes. Zig: Tiny look at this picture of these Bikini --'' ''Grace: Gross Maya: Umm, I'm gonna go. Maya walks over to see Tristan, Zoe, Winston the tresurer, Secretery, Social Co-ordinator, Athletic Rep and other student council members. Maya sees Zoe and walks away. Tristan: Maya you okay. Zoe: Yeah dont you have Grace and Zig to hang out with. Maya: Yeah two people you -- She turned to look at a Winston and others. She turned and walks away. Tristan: Wait Maya, Maya. Winstons taking up being the Secretery, Tresurer, Social Co-odinator and Athletic Rep. Do you think you could take Social Co-ordinator? Maya: I'm not sure. Tristan: I know you hate Zoe but do it for an old friend. Maya: I have this meeting with this music producer But when its done i'll try and make. Tristan: Thank you, Thank you. Maya sees Jonah and goes to sit beside him. Jonah: I guess you dont wanna sit next to your ex boyfriend or the girl he cheasted with. Maya: You saw all that. They smile at eachother. Jonah: Want me to laugh to make him jealous. Maya: Just a little chuckle The two laugh as Zig watches them. VANDERBILT PREP - CLASSROOM Miles sits in class listening to his boring teacher and phases off into a day dream. Hunter sits in a car while Miles teaches him how to drive. '' Miles: Okay so check your mirrors. Hunter: Checked Miles: Now put your gear in drive. ''Hunter puts it in drive and steps on the gas. Miles: Hunter slow down. Hunter! Miles wakes up from his dream. Miles: Hunter stop! Everyone stares at Miles. Teacher: Miles do you need a timeout. Miles: Uh yes please. Miles gets up and leaves VANDERBILT PREP - HALLWAYS Miles goes to get a drink of water and splashes it on his face. He sees hunter. He wipes his eyes but still sees him. Hunter waves and calls him over. Miles walks over to Hunter. Miles: Dude what are you doing here? Hunter: I got bored so I drove over here Miles: What you drove. Miles: With what car? Hunter: Your's. Miles: You cant just use my car like that. or at all. Hunter: Teach me how to drive Miles: I'm in school. Hunter: No your not. Miles: Fine. Miles and Hunter get in the car and Miles drives to Degrassi. DEGRASSI SCHOOL - OUTSIDE ' ''Miles gets out the car and Hunter moves over to the drivers seat. He revereses the car into a bus stop. Miles: Hunter! Miles runs to see hunter. A lamp post falls on Miles. '''DEGRASSI SCHOOL - COMPUTER ROOM Frankie and Lola are on computers. Frankie: Lola are we almost done. We have a match tommorow and the school needs to see it by then. Lola: Frankie we need to make it beautiful Frankie: Its not picasso its a stupid internet program. Lola: Um correct Picasso would never have typed he would always use a paintbrush. Frankie: someones defensive about Picasso. Lola: I think hes my uncle. Mr Simpson walks in with Shay, Goldi and the others. Mr Simpson: Girls I have been told about a prank from another team. Vanderbilts prep, Zoo team. Frankie: Yes they ruined our clothes and everything Mr Simpson: Then why havent you come to report it. Lola: Um The two pause for a second Lola: well we figured you didnt want the whole team barging into your office all complaining about some silly prank. Mr Simpson: Well dont do anything silly like get revenge. The two pause. Mr simpson laughs and walks out. Goldi: Whats going on in here. Frankie: Just playing with some art tools. Shay: Well we have gym next period and Armstrong wants us to work on our teamwork. Frankie: We will meet you in the gym. Shay and Goldi walk out. Lola: Okay, I am done. Frankie: Okay take the picture. Lola: Getting Hastygram out. Frankie: Quickly Lola: No rushing. Lola screenshots a few pics. Lola: And posted. Frankie: Vanderbilt prep's Zoo. Selling drugs. Frankie's phone rings. Frankie: Yeah hello, mum, whats wrong. Frankie packs her stuff and runs out Frankie: I have to go. Lola: Wait we have gym. HOSPITAL - INSIDE Mrs Hollingsworth and Frankie run in to see Hunter sitting there. '' Mrs Hollingsworth: Hunter. Doctor: Miss have you checked in. Mrs Hollingsworth: Um my son Miles hollingsworth Found near a car accident. Doctor: Miles cant take any visitors at the moment. Frankie: Cant we just see him. ''The doctor looks at Mrs Hollingsworth Doctor: We will call you as soon as hes out. They take a seat next to hunter. Frankie: Hunter. What happened? Hunter. Hunter! Mrs Hollingsworth: Hunter are you okay? Frankie: Um mom. Miles is the one in surgery. Hunter what happened? Mrs Hollingsworth: Frankie, Go and cool off. Frankie gets up and walks to the ladies room. Mrs Hollingsworth: Okay Hunter. Can you please tell me whats happened? Mrs Hollingsworth looks at Hunter and sits up. Hunter: I was in the car and Miles was gonna teach me how to drive and i accidently put my car in reverse and it went back. It hit a bus and Miles came to see if I was okay and then the lampost fell. Then I called the ambulance. Frankie walks out of the bathroom and gets a text from lola saying: Frankie check hastygram now. Frankie checks her hastygram to see: Vanderbilt Prep's tennis team caught selling drug Frankie: Oh my god. DEGRASSI - STUDENT COUNCIL OFFICE Zoe, Winston and other members sit in the office whatching Tristan planning. Tristan: Okay so first up. Volleyball. Winston, being the social co-ordinator, will handle all their games so talk to the team captains about their games so we can figure out gym times. Armstrong said to leave planning with them. Winston: But Frankies captain. Zoe: I guess you wil just have to suck up to Frankie. Winston: No I Wont do that Zoe. You do it. Tristan: Winston. Zoe has other stuff to do -- Maya walks in. Maya: I could take it. Tristan: Maya you came. Winston: Thank you. Tristan: Take a seat. Maya looks around to see the only seat is next to Zoe. She goes to sit down. '' Tristan: Okay so Winston also being Athletic rep you will take care of setting up the gym for our games and in a month is inter school sports day. So Maya you will need to print off shirts and teams colours and names and all that stuff -- Zoe: Are you sure you can handle that. Maya: Yeah sure. Tristan: and Winston -- Maya: Why Zo do you have a relationship you want me to help ruin for you. Zoe: No because I know the only person that would do something with you is Zig. Maya: Shut up! Zoe: Make me! Tristan: Guys, we need to get this ready for Simpson. Mr Simpson: I've already seen what you've made. Two fighting girls. My office now. '''DEGRASSI - GYM' Frankie runs in to see an angry Shay and scared Lola. Shay: Frankie. Was this you? Shay holds up her phone Frankie: What? Lola: Shes talking about our picture. Frankie: Lola shut up. Shay: Are you insane! Frankie: It was meant to be a harmless prank. Goldi: Do you know how this makes us look. Frankie: No one knows it was us. Lola did it from an anonymus account. Goldi: Do you know what it looks like when you put anyone next to drugs. Let alone black people. Frankie: It doesnt mean anything. Shay say something. Shay: Your an ididot. Lola: It wasnt just Frankie. Shay: Yeah well you didnt know better. Lola: Whats that suppoesed to mean. Frankie: Even if we do get caught -- Shay: No one will play with us. Getting buses will be harder. For some people We cant just call Mayor daddy to fix lives problems for us. Frankie: Shay it wont be a problem -- Shay: If we get caught Your dead to me. Everyone walks out leaving Frankie and Lola. HOSPITAL - INSIDE The Doctor walks up to Mrs Hollingsworth and Hunter. '' Doctor: You can see him now. ''Mrs Hollingsworth and Hunter go up to see Miles in his Hospital bed. Mrs Holiingsworth: Miles are you okay sweetie. Miles: Well a lampost fell on my leg and i hit my head on the rock. So yeah doing swell. Where's Hunter. Mrs Hollingsworth: Outside. Should I get him. Miles: No. Mum wait. I have something to tell you about Hunter. Mrs Hollingsworth: What is it? Tristan runs in. Tristan: Sorry I wouldve come earlier but Student Council drama. Mrs Hollingsworth: Its okay. How did you find out about it? Tristan: What do you mean? I was there. I called the ambulance. Miles: Mum, Whats wrong? Mrs Hollingsworth: Hunter said he called them. But that couldnt mean anything. Miles: He brought a gun to school! Mrs Hollingsworth: What. Miles: On the night of the dance. I went to check on him and in his room and he was gone but i found a list with names. Tristan: Like a Kill list. Miles: Yeah. Mrs Hollingsworth: Oh my god! Miles: I dont know how but I went to check dads gun compartment and it was gone. Mrs Hollingsworth: Oh my god! Whats wrong with my son. DEGRASSI - GYM Its the next week and the voleyball team all sit in the gym and Frankie runs in. Frankie: Shay can I talk to you. Please. Shay gets up and walks to a corner with Frankie. Frankie: I've been trying to talk you you all week. Shay: Frankie you made a mistake. They pranked us and you framed them for drugs. You take stuff too overboard. Frankie: I know and i'm sorry. Shay: Well good because I was missing my best friend. Kara: So do we practice or do we sit around moping. Frankie: What? Lola: Are you Shays sister Shay: Kara. Frankie: You know each other. Shay: Kara is the team captain on the Vanderbilt Prep Zoo. Kara: Was, my parents took me out because she didnt think it was safe with all the drug things. Frankie and Shay look at eachother as the episode ends Feel free to comment whatever you want. Give any ideas. Category:Blog posts